Various hydratable materials may be used to viscosify fracturing fluids. The hydratable material selected for a particular use may be based on a number of factors, including the rheological properties, economics, and hydration ability of the material. The term “hydration” is used to describe the process wherein the hydratable material solvates or absorbs water (hydrates) and swells in the presence of water.